


Alone in the Dark

by bottombitch



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, Facials, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rimming, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: When Ann is separated from the other Phantom Thieves, she falls victim to some unruly shadows.





	Alone in the Dark

Kamoshida's palace gave Ann a sense of dread. The idea of a dark, looming castle, the King of which had a weird obsession with her body - enough to create a sexualised version of her - sent a shiver down her spine, and she was thankful that she had Ryuji, Morgana and Ren to help her explore the place. In the rush to make their ways through the castle, they often moved fast, and when Ann stepped aside for a moment to admire some of the castle's better architecture, she found herself left behind by the others.

"Guys!" she called out, to no response, before reaching into her pocket to grab her phone, only to remember that her outfit didn't have room for a phone, and that she was left without any way to contact them. She let out an exasperated sigh, and started roaming the halls, hoping that she would bump into one of her companions before too long. Without Morgana's guidance, she lost herself within the maze of halls and pretty soon had no idea where she was. She began to panic, moving from room to room with the hopes of finding somewhere she recognised, but the entire castle looked the same!

As she dashed through an open door, she bumped into something. Pulling back, and looking up, she found herself at the mercy of an incubus. It was an odd-looking persona, sort of like a devil, with the villainous expression to boot. Its body was thin, and there were long wings sprouting out from its back. As it leaned close, she could smell its breath - what scared her the most was how it seemed to exude a pleasurable feeling, as if she should listen to whatever it had to say. As Ann's fight-or-flight response kicked in, she gave it a swift kick, and then moved around it, only to find that the room she was in was a dead end. As she turned around again, she saw two other incubi floating beside the first, and readied herself for a fight...

Without her other teammates, she didn't last long. Her persona simply wasn't strong enough to take on all three at once. Before too long, she was beaten down. She laid on the floor, conscious, but exhausted, and tried one last time to call for help. "Joker! Skull! Anybody!" she cried, to no avail. As the incubi closed in, Ann prepared herself for the worst... and then nothing happened.

She opened one eye, and then looked around, only to see the incubi floating around her. As she reached up to move some of her hair away from her face, she looked between them, hoping to figure out what they were waiting for. Were they toying with her? Did the shadows here not actually have an interest in killing her? As she looked down at herself, and noticed how ruined her outfit was, she got her answer. It was in tatters in some places, leaving very little to the imagination. She let out a sigh, and looked back up at the incubi.

"That's what you're after, is it? Jeez. Guys are so predictable," she said aloud, while moving to her feet. She started unzipping her suit (though there was little use in doing so, thanks to her torn outfit), and although she didn't get anything in the way of an answer from the incubi, she didn't need one. The hard cocks sitting between the legs of the pervy personas told her all that she needed to know.

As she stepped out of the last of her clothing, her underwear falling away easily thanks to all the cuts and tears, she stood with one hand on her hip, looking between the three incubi. "...so, who's first?" she asked, only for two of the personas to float towards her at once. Rather than ravage her immediately, they wrapped their hands around her arms and legs, and then lifted her off the ground, as the third one approached. As they began to spread her legs, a blush rose on her face, and she cleared her throat. "Don't just stare at it," she insisted, as the incubi between her legs settled his face mere inches from her slit, seemingly admiring the sight before him. She saw him lick his lips, and then he dug in. As he used his fingers to part her labia, she could feel his nails pressing into her skin. She was immediately distracted from whatever pain that caused by his tongue, which slipped free from his mouth, and then flicked over her exposed clit.

A shiver ran down her spine, making her write in the grasp of the persona holding her. She managed to keep herself from moaning that time, but when the tongue brushed over her clit again, this time wrapping around it in a way that no being should have any right to do with their tongue, a moan escaped her throat that she couldn't hold back. The three personas seemed to be in sync, because as one used its tail to grab her leg instead, it moved its hand over to her slit, keeping her labia parted, so that the other would have its fingers free. It pressed those fingers against her opening, and then pushed inside, as she let out another groan, though quieter than the one preceding it.

Over the next couple of minutes, Ann was fingerfucked harder than she had ever been before, and as her cunt gushed and squirted around the tresspassing fingers, she moaned with intensity. Whatever embrassment she felt at her pussy leaking like a faulty faucet fell by the wayside in favour of depraved pleasure. She held onto those suspending her in the air tightly, and with every passing moment, drew closer and closer to her orgasm. Yet, she knew, as the persona became more insistent about the hard dicks she had been so far ignoring, that the fun was only just beginning.

They became creative in the ways that they were keeping her in the air, using mostly their tails, while their hands roamed her body. She felt them grope her breasts, and play with her twat, and even occasionally slip a finger behind to play with, but never actually penetrate, her ass. She was left feeling a little disappointed, but soon had something to distract herself with, as one of the persona pushed its cock up against her cheek. Turning her head, the took the tip into her mouth, and then ran her tongue around it, giving a light suckle. She could already hear its growls of pleasure. Moving her hand up to wrap around the base, she took it deeper, her tongue starting to work the underside. Every so often, she would pull off the cock entirely, and then flick just her tongue over the head, giving the persona a teasing glance.

The other persona reminded her of its existence with another cock pressed against her cheek, and then she ran her tongue along that one instead. After giving each cock a parting kiss, she wrapped her hands around both bases and began to stroke them, pulling back to give attention to the third, who had, in the meanwhile, slid its cock between her breasts, and with a hand pressed against both of them, was now using her body for its own pleasure. "All three of you boys are really into me, huh?" Ann asked them rhetorically, before leaning forward to wrap her lips around the cock moving between her tits. As quick as it had moved onto the scene, the cock began to spurt and shoot off its first orgasm, filling Ann's mouth. Once it finished, she closed her mouth, savoured the odd taste for a moment, and then swallowed, opening her mouth and presenting it to the incubi afterwards so that it could see she'd swallowed everything.

As the three personas moved her into position for what they planned to do next, the persona who she had just brought to orgasm took its place behind her, wrapping its arm around hers to keep her suspended, while one of the others spread her legs, and then slapped its cock down against her twat. As it began to grind against her clit, a shockwave of pleasure forced its way through her, and she was reminded just how close she had been to orgasm before the persona had stopped paying attention to her. All of a sudden, she needed to cum; she wouldn't settle for anything less. Wrapping her legs around the incubus' waist, she held it close, and after reaching down to align itself with her entrance, it pushed inside.

Immediately, she was filled right to the depths of her twat, the tip of the cock kissing up against the entrance to her cervix. She thought that she might explode, but there was no way she was missing out on this experience. The incubus didn't start slow. Rather, it hammered away at her right away, her human skin slapping against that of a demon each time the sex-obsessed monster pushed inside. She could feel it pushing up against her depths with each rough thrust, and though for a moment she thought that the monster might actually push into her cervix, it slowed its thrusting before that could happen. Pulling its dick out of her, it placed its cock once again down against the twats length, before grinding a second time. This time, she ground her hips back, and didn't stop until she had earned the mind-shattering orgasm she had been teased earlier. As she came, she came hard, screaming in delights as the three incubi all looked on with glee, wanting nothing more than for her to enjoy herself, at least in the sexual sense.

With Ann's orgasm having passed, the incubus pulled out of her, and then gave her twat one final slap with its cock, before all three rolled her over at once. Floating with her stomach facing downward, one of the personas moved underneath her, and supported her from below, slowly flapping its wings to keep itself in place. Before she could grow accustomed to her new position, it reached down to align its cock with her pussy, and then pushed inside her again. This cock seemed a little smaller than the one before it, but still filled her out nicely. It began to move, and she pressed back against it, eager for more pleasure.

At the same time, one of the other personas moved down and pressed one hand against either of her ass cheeks, before parting them, and leaning between to press a kiss against her asshole. Gentle as the kiss was, what followed was far from. Its tongue pushed right up against the tight hole, and as Ann tensed up, prepraring herself for what was to follow, the tip of the muscle pushed inside. The incubus once again showcased just how long their tongues were, pushing deeper into her asshole with every passing moment. Though the experience was a little painful, there was also an inherent pleasure in having something so deep inside her. It was brushing up against places that she didn't even know she had, and by that point, giving her asshole a thorough tonguefucking.

She shivered through her second orgasm, weaker than the first, just in time for the persona to once again pull back. She felt the tip of its cock press up against her asshole, and although she knew for sure that penetration was going to hurt, there was nothing that she wanted more. "Yes! Do it!" she cried, desperate for more of the naughty pleasure these personas were bringing her. Only a moment later, the cock slipped inside. It was thick, and long, but it didn't hurt nearly as much as she had been expecting. She was a little disappointed, and pushed back in the hope of... well, something. Something pleasurable. To her dismay, the personas held her in place, but then they started moving. Falling into a rhythm quickly, the two incubi fucked her in both holes, filling her completely. After her eyes opened wide, they rolled back, and she bit her lip.

The last persona, tired of being ignored, pressed his cock to her lips, and then pushed itself into her mouth with little regard for whether she wanted it to or not. Its hands moved to the back of her head, and it thrust deeper into her mouth, pressing against the back of her throat, and then pushing further, until its cock was lodged all the way inside her throat. Tears came to her eyes, and she was having trouble breathing, but that didn't stop the onslaught. The other two personas used her, and the one in her mouth gave her a rough face-fucking, so hard and fast that she thought she might pass out.

Just as she was about to, the incubus pulled out of her mouth, and the other two from her other holes. As one of them sat on the floor, it pulled her onto its lap, and then slipped right back inside her. As it fucked her pussy, the other two grabbed her hands, and gave her a clear indicator of what they expected from her. She felt exhausted, but she kept going. Moving her mouth over, she planted it at the base of one of the cocks, and let the shaft itself rest against her face, while she locked eyes with its owner. "Mmm. Bet that feels good, doesn't it?" she asked, as she slid her mouth further down to take one of its balls into her mouth. After a moment of suckling, she ran her face along the cock again, before ending up at the tip, which she gave a chaste kiss, and then devoured, taking it straight down into her throat as if it were the easiest accomplishment possible.

It wasn't easy, though, and her throat ached, but everything that she was doing, she did in the name of pleasure. Holding herself at the base, she used her tongue to massage what she could of the balls below, before pulling back, and then moving onto the other cock. She didn't get very far with the second one, though, because right as she was about to take it into her mouth, the other began to twitch, and then a rope of cum shot against the side of her face. Not wanting to miss any, she immediately turned towards the spurting cock, catching the rest of its load in her mouth.

The one beneath her pulled out, leaving her empty. It moved up, and joined the others, all three cocks pointing towards her face. As the first dripped the last of its load onto her tongue, a second lined up, aimed for her open mouth, and shot its load against her tongue, the cum pooling at the base of her mouth. By the time the second cock finished shooting its load, her tongue was almost completely submerged in the salty-tasting cum. The third cock, aimed slightly higher, fired its load against her face. When it was finished, Ann's face was covered in long ropes of the stuff, breaking only at her open mouth. As the personas looked down at her, she made a show of swallowing their loads.

"Mmm. That was very tasty," she said, more to herself than to them, and then began scraping the cum from her face into her mouth. Sated for the moment, the new feelings that had been awoken within her would need fulfilling again sometime soon. As the persona left her to find her own way back to her group, they reveled in the thought of her spreading their desire for pleasure.


End file.
